Tea Anyone?
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Mr Sherlock Holmes has liked a girl for ages but what happens when he finally gets what he wants? One-shot. Better then it sounds. Sherlock/OC.   Dedicated to my best friend Hayley who one of my own characters is based on.


I spat the remaining blood onto the floor outside of the ring before wiping my busted bottom lip with the back of my hand, trying to get rid of the awful irony taste. My opponent had managed to get in a lucky shot while I was distracted. My friends, who I had told never to watch me fight, were standing at the side of the ring, bold as brass. Hayley was there, glaring at me and I knew that she was going to tear me a new one when I got home, that much I was very sure about.

John's eyes were filled with worry, resembling an protective older brother. He was the closest thing I had to one but I wouldn't change him for the world. Even if he was always worried when I told him that I might be late because I was going to the fighting club. I knew it was hard for him but at least when I got home, there was always a first aid kit and willing doctor waiting for me. Naturally, it also depending on what kind of fight I was to be in. He knew that I could handle myself in a fist fight but on more then one occasion, he had tended to stab wounds.

Beside him stood the detective who I had been sharing a flat with for most of my life. Mainly because we grew up together and moved in together when we were 17. His usually cold and calculating gaze was filled with interest. I was very glad he wasn't bored because I knew him well enough to know that if he was, he would distract me even further so I would have no chance of winning.

Last, but definitely not least, was Hayley. She was the only other person, besides John and Sherlock, who actually cared about me. She had a very strong maternal instinct which meant I was the perfect person for her to mother constantly. But watching me, she look livid to say the least but it was a fist fight. What would her reaction be if she saw me getting stabbed? Even if I was hurt, she would probably lecture me on being stupid enough to get stabbed. Even after all these years, I don't know why she seemed to take enjoyment in constantly telling me what to do but I guess I encourage it as I do everything she tells me to do.

So what went through their heads that day? _Oh Luna's going fighting. Let's go watch her even though she said that we can't. _They came and I was really distracted. Bad thing for my opponent though because I was angry and sadly for him, he was on the receiving end of it.

In my head, random calculations began spinning around wildly. Every small equation slowly added up until my whole plan was laid out in my mind so I knew what I was going to do. Yeah, this guy was definitely screwed. Giving him the sweetest smile I could managed, I couldn't help but wonder how he would feel when it was all over. It would be embarrassing if I won him however, it would be his fault as he accept the challenge. No one really cared that I was a women here. They cared even less about me getting my ass kicked, even if it never happened, because I was just like one of the guys here. The only difference being that I had a pair of breasts firmly attached to my chest.

When the finally detail clicked in place, forming an air tight plan, I walked over to where my friends were stood. John and Hayley threw me confused looks but with a meaningful glance to Sherlock, I got what I wanted. He pulled out his handkerchief with SH neatly sewn into it. Smiling a little in thanks, I mopped the sweat off my sticky forehead.

" First, let's distract my target. Seems like a good place to start, doesn't it folks?" I asked, giving everyone a cheeky grin while turning around slowly. With a flick of the wrist, the white handkerchief went sailing through the air and landed on his face. When he was blinded, I slammed both of my fists into his ears with reasonable force but not enough to caught lasting damage.

" Dazed, he attempts a wild hay maker. Simple elbow block then take a good body shot. Block his feral left, weaken right jaw..." I raised my right leg up and delivered the heavy man with a strong kick to the jaw.

" Now fracture it". I told them. The audience stood there in a daze, much like my opponent. With a smirk on both mine and Sherlock's face, I gave him two more body shots before delivering a right hook to the hinge of the jaw. A loud crack echoed throughout the room, causing several people to cringe.

" Break cracked ribs, traumatize solar plexus then dislocate the jaw completely". Sherlock stood there, casually leaning against the ropes with the usual smirk firmly in place on his face but I wasn't finished yet. If this big brute thought I would lose because I was a women? He had another thing coming. Before I left, I was going to make sure that I had shattered his reputation as the best fighter here.

Taking a few steps back, I tried to give the impression that I was stuck on what to do next. As predicted, he stood straighter and clicked his neck. Smiling, I took a run up. The terror I saw in his eyes didn't make me feel anything like pity from him but actually gave me some thrill. I jumped in the air before taking a forceful kick to the middle of his chest. His body flew backwards and slammed into the ropes hard, knocking the breath out of him.

Standing there, panting and sweating, I finished up my little speech.

" In summary, my dear audience: Ear's ringing, jaw fractures, three cracked ribs, four broken and his diaphragm is haemorrhaging. His physical recovery: six weeks. Full psychological recovery: six months. Recovering from the shame of having his huge ass kicked by a women?: years... and I thank you all". I announced, taking a mocking bow before returning the hanky to Sherlock.

Hayley's clapping filled the stunned silence. Even though she was smiling, I could still see the anger and worry swimming in her eyes. Smiling at her, hopefully in a comforting way, I accepted john's hand and allowed him to help me out of the ring. The moment my feet touched the floor, his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, practically crushing me against his chest. I returned it as much as I could before walking over to the owner of the club who was running the bets for our fight.

" So, tell me this Charlie. If I put £20 on myself, like I did, when the odds are 100:1, like they were, How much do I get back?" With a growl, he handed me two neat blocks of £20 notes with a red label wrapped around each of them. I took them with a huge grin but just as I was about to leave, he grabbed my arm.

" You're not welcome here any more girl. Do you hear me?" he bellowed.

" You're coming in loud and clear Charlie boy. Now, unless you'd like the same fate as your 'best fighter' over there, I would take your hands off me". I warned, gesturing to the man who was cradling his jaw in one hand while attempting to wrap his ribs up with the other. Obviously, he got the message and released me instantly.

Grabbing Hayley's and Sherlock's arms, I walked out of the fighting club though a few of my joints were screaming in protest but I didn't care much. I had managed to win and make my share of the rent for the next 6 months in the process. Result in my eyes.

We made our way back to the flat, laughing loudly even though it was sometime around midnight. Well, I say all of us when really it was just me and John. Sherlock had place my arm around his waist, his around my shoulders so I could actually walk. John's, on the other hand, were wrapped tightly around Hayley's shoulders so he could rest his head on her shoulder. I knew we should have stopped him from grabbing the bottle of whiskey on the way out but he let me have a few mouthfuls so I didn't care much. The alcohol was doing it's job and dulled the pain of my throbbing muscles. My mouth no longer stung, my fists didn't ache and my ribs were so tender which I welcomed with open arms.

" Did you see the looks on their faces when you kicked him!" John asked loudly, chuckling before taking a deep drink from the whiskey bottle. I nodded, grabbing it off him so I could do the same thing. It burnt pleasantly as it slowly made it's way down my throat, bringing a genuine smile to my face. I passed it to Hayley then leant into Sherlock which made him smile slightly. It was nice to see him smile every now and again. It really made him look younger.

" Yeah but I'm pretty sure that I told you NEVER to come to a fight!" I told him, trying to glare at him but I couldn't. It took way to much mental activity. The booze was doing it's job by numbing the pain I felt. Good news for my body but bad news for my brain. Sort of like smoking I guess.

" Sherlock insisted. He was bored and wanted to see if you used something he taught you" I scoffed, bumping Sherlock lightly with my hip. He chuckled lightly, bumping me back and knocking me off balance. Luckily, he managed to grab me around the waist before I fell flat on my face.

" I can fight! I learnt from the very best!" When I said that, his eyes seemed to fill with pride. It made then sparkle in the dull light provided from the street lamps but like always, I needed to put an end to it just to annoy him.

" Yeah, too bad you were busy that day.".

When we got home, Hayley took the keys from me and opened the door since neither me or John were in the right state to do it. He tried to distract her though by kissing her cheek and neck while she put the key in the lock. By then, I could hardly keep my eyes open and had resulted in leaning on the detective beside me while he tried his best to keep me up right and awake. Judging by the way his velvety smooth voice slowly began to fade away, it wasn't working very well.

" Come on Sherlock... Let's put these two to bed before they collapse." before I could take one more drunken step, I felt the ground being pulled from beneath me. Opening my eyes slightly, I realised that I was resting comfortably in Sherlock's arms. I decided to take advantage of my intoxicated state of confidence and my position. I placed my face against his chest and snuggled into his embrace. In response, his arms tightened around me.

I couldn't really remember much about being taken up to the flat except being rocked slightly as he climbed the stairs which didn't help my sleepy state of mind. After some time though, I felt myself being placed on something soft that smelt like coffee.

Cracking my eyes open for a few seconds, I noticed he had placed me on the sofa in the living room. Smiling slightly, I tried to listen to the conversation that was going on around me.

" Where's the first aid kit?" Sherlock asked, his voice soft but also stern. It was like he was challenging the person he was talking to, to go against him.

" Shouldn't we just let her sleep off the effects of the whiskey for now?"

" Hayley, she's been fighting in a filthy club. All it takes it some bacteria to get into the cuts on her knuckles. You wouldn't want her to get an infection would you?". The faint noise of things being moved floated over to where I saw. It only lasted a few moments however until something gently picked up my hand. Moving my head to the side, our eyes met. His eyes were the most brilliant blue and never seemed to miss the smallest detail. I found myself, on more then one occasion, fascinated by how he managed to use all those little details to make theories that were usually correct.

The corner of his mouth tugged up until he was smiling softly at me. Was it a trick of the light? Sherlock Holmes didn't smile often... especially not genuine ones. Usually, they were cold or mocking and make their appearances when one of us said something wrong.

" I'm just going to clean your knuckles... okay?" I nodded, ignoring the tired feeling as I watched him closely. His ebony curls looked like fine silk in the light as he bent down to tend my injuries. His touch seemed strange and foreign but I liked it. It felt nice to have him touching me.

" Care to explain why you decided to stray from your fighting schedule? You usually fight on Mondays." he asked, looking up at me. I shrugged, not really wanting to tell him why I did. I knew he would understand but it was a little embarrassing to admit it. When I didn't speak, her titled his head to the side with a playful pout.

" I was bored...bored...bored...bored. Nothing to do. No new cases and no new experiments so I wondered around for while until I saw the club. Without hardly any thought, I found myself in there". I explained, my voice slurring slightly was the only indicator that I had been drinking but nothing else. He gave a small chuckle as he wrapped a bandage around my hand.

" Oh you and your boredom". Scoffing, I lent forward and grabbed his shirt so I could pull his face closer to mine. When we only a few inches apart, I offered him a devilish smirk.

" You know how it feels though. Don't you Sherlock?" I whispered, my eyes half lidded as his breath hit my face.

" Life is mundane and all you want to do is end it". He murmured back, moving closer.

" Always thinking. Taking in every tiny detail". I said, our lips only an inch away from each other.

" Connecting those tiny dots".

"Why is the world so slow Sherlock?" I asked. He made the final move, connecting our lips in a brutal kiss. His hold on my hands loosened so I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands rested on the small of my back.

After a few moments, he gave a low throaty groan before moving so he was resting on top of me but I didn't care. His hands were warm against my body as they slid beneath my top.

" Oh my god!". I pulled away quickly, looking over the top of his head to see Hayley standing with a tray in her hands. Looking sheepish, she held it up in front of her.

" Tea anyone?"


End file.
